ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Protests: Coronavirus Outbreak
''The Protests: Coronavirus Outbreak ''or simply, The Protests: 2 ''is an American/British/Hong Kong live-action/drama film based on ongoing Hong Kong protests. It stars Zoe Tria, Raphael Lau, Louis Cheung, Gun, Aidan Harney, Annika Osias, Connor Ball, Bradley Simpson, Tristan Evans, and James McVey. It is the only film in The Protests franchise to air in Mainland China. It is also a sequel to The Protests. Synopsis A year after The Protests in 2021 , now 15-year-olds Emily and Edward have adjusted to life in London. But when a classmate became sick, the 2 children went back into doctor mode like back in their home in Hong Kong. But then, they realized that he must've suffered from pneumonia from coronavirus all the way from China. And is is spreading worldwide. Plot In 2017, 4 years before the entire outbreak, Andrew taught Emily and Edward on how to treat someone with pneumonia thinking that there will be an outbreak in the future. Just to get the children prepared for the outbreak. After that scene, the film shows recaps from The Protests and then the scene cuts to London in 2021. Everything has changed there, the good one is that the UK has left the EU but the bad one is the coronavirus outbreak. In the flat where James, Tristan, Brad, Connor and their adoptive children, Emily and Edward, the children were preparing for school as they said goodbye to their adoptive parents. They were told to put on their masks to prevent infection in which they don't mind because they were doctors after all. Once they reached their classroom, they took off their masks and introduced themselves to their homeroom teacher, Mr. Hawkins. He is a science teacher and Emily and Edward loved science but a girl, Mary(which everyone calls her, Bloody Mary after Mary I) hated science and targeted the Cheungs for this. They made friends with Chloe, a half Chinese half British girl and Austin, an American boy who knew who Mary is. They explained that Mary is a popular girl and she is mean which gave her the nickname, Bloody Mary. Later, they've made friends with different people from all over the world. One day, a friend of their's, Rolan, a half Chinese half Russian boy fell ill and Emily and Edward went doctor mode. They told Sabine, a girl from Sweden to get the nurse while both Emily and Edward tried to treat Rolan. He was soon rushed to the hospital and soon, Emily remembered about the coronavirus outbreak that is still happening and it affected 27 countries and territories. Rolan was quarantined in the hospital so one child down. Later, Emily and Edward's class are going on a camping trip to Birmingham to get away from the city for a while. Once they got home, they let Brad sign the papers and they started packing up. The rules of the camp are no alcohol and make sure you bring your first aid kit with you. But in the bus, the children were chit chatting when Mary put on a medical mask which belongs to Emily and called Mr. Hawkins claiming that she puts on her mask because she is close to some Chinese students. It causes rage to Emily as she ripped of her mask from Mary's face. Emily soon shouted out that Mary is just doing it because she is sinophobic, meaning that she hates and specializes Chinese people. As they reached the campsite, the children were having fun, Emily and Edward get to stay with their group of friends but felt bad when Rolan was missing out. Once they arrived at the campsite, the children stayed in one shelter while Mary stays with the other kids. It was fun in the camp, they got to know each other, they did a lot of activities etc. But one day, Mr Hawkins told Emily and Edward that Brad has fallen ill and it might be from the coronavirus. Both Emily and Edward were shocked, same for their friends, Jakobu Takahashi, a half Japanese half French-Canadian boy, Tidahporn 'Tidah' Aromdee, a Thai girl, Steven Lim, a Chinese-Singaporean boy, Kim Sung Mi, a Korean girl, Ava Cambrell, an Australian girl, Gerald Bergman, a German boy, Taina Tsai, a Taiwanese girl, Zhang Hu Ming, a Macau boy, Matilda Kheng, a Chinese-Malaysian girl, Austin Williams, Violette Tran, a Vietnamese girl, Frederic Patel, a French boy, Aisha Daivari, a girl from UAE, Caspar Ottosen, a Canadian boy, Inaya Dalai, an Indian girl, Immanuel Romano, an Italian boy, Chloe Ling, Chakara Pech, a Cambodian boy, Fina Heikkila, a Finnish girl, Niraj Khadka, a Nepali boy, Sara Martinez, a Spanish girl, Sinal Liyanage, a Sri Lankan boy and Sabine Svensson. After the camp, Tristan and James picked up Emily and Edward as they went to the hospital to see Brad. They were told that only 2 patients at a time can see Brad so Emily and Edward went in first since they are children of a Hong Kong doctor. Once they got there, Brad is in a coma, his lungs were severely infected. Em and Ed tried to cope with it, hoping that Brad will wake up and survive the disease. They went home afterwards and looked up at the coronavirus online and realized, Brad isn't the only one suffering from the coronavirus. The next day, they didn't go to school as schools closed down in affected countries from the coronvirus. Emily and Edward decided to make a video call with their friends. But in their group chat, Mary sent hate texts to the group. And their group chat doesn't have a teacher, Edward alerted the teacher about the hate text Mary has sent along with a screen shot. Once they are able to go to school again, Mr Hawkins called everyone in Emily and Edward's class about what happened in the previous day. Mary confidently said that she has never done it and that it is a hoax. Then, Emily spoke up immedietly that it was Mary's so she grabbed her phone and showed it to the teacher. The so-called Bloody Mary was later expelled and she and her family were sent to live in Canada because the Ministry of Education has expelled her. After that incident, the children later learnt that Mary was from a rich family in Birmingham and they are not very nice people and they treated everyone badly. Emily was offended by this information because her father, Andrew Cheung was also rich but was a nice man before his death in the protests in 2020. She also revealed to her friends about how bad her life in Hong Kong was and how she adopted Edward. She also revealed that she doesn't have much friends and that Edward was her only friend because she always stays with her dad in the hospital. Unexpectedly, her group of friends hugged her, knowing that she needed it. A month later, Rolan was tested negative from the coronavirus and he can be released from the hospital. Everyone in his class were happy, except for Emily who is worried about her adoptive father, Brad who has the virus as well. After her class, Connor picked Edward and Emily this time. They went inside his car and went to the hospital to see Brad. He is tested negative as he got bacterial pneumonia and he is starting to recover. They were able to see him. James and Tristan were in the room first and then, Emily ran up to Brad and hugged him. She later told Brad that she was worried about loosing another family member because of her past. The movie ended 10 years later with 25-year-old Emily and Edward being promoted and became head doctors in London. Cast Zoe Tria as Emily Cheung, a now 15-year-old girl who is the adoptive daughter of James McVey, Tristan Evans, Brad Simpson and Connor Ball. She is half Chinese half Filipino. * Miya Cech as 11-year-old Emily * Awkwafina as 25-year-old Emily Raphael Lau as Edward Lau-Cheung, a now 15-year-old(later 16) boy who is the adoptive son of James McVey, Tristan Evans, Brad Simpson and Connor Ball. His biological father is half-British half-Chinese. He is 5 months older than Emily. * Aston Droomer as 11-year-old Edward * Chris Pang as 25-year-old Edward Louis Cheung as Dr. Andrew Cheung, a doctor who helps patients in the hospital. He is biologically the father of Emily Cheung and Albert Cheung. He is briefly shown in a flashback and then mentioned when Emily was talking to her friends. Connor Ball as himself, the bassist of The Vamps and Emily and Edward's now adoptive father. Bradley Simpson as himself, the lead singer of The Vamps and Emily and Edward's now adoptive father. He got sick in the film and the doctors are suspecting coronairus. Tristan Evans as himself, the drummer of The Vamps and Emily and Edward's now adoptive father. James McVey as himself, the lead guitarist of The Vamps and Emily and Edward's now adoptive father. Yuto Yoshida as Jakobu Takahashi, a half Japanese half French-Canadian boy. Ploy as Tidahporn 'Tidah' Aromdee, a Thai girl. Aston Droomer as Steven Lim, a Chinese-Singaporean boy. He also played 11-year-old Edward. Sung Mi Choi as Kim Sung Mi, a Korean girl. Breanna Yde as Ava Cambrell, an Australian girl. Aidan Gallagher as Gerald Bergman, a German boy. Miya Cech as Taina Tsai, a Taiwanese girl. She also played 11-year-old Emily. Thaiyo Kido as Zhang Hu Ming, a Macau boy. Tanya Leong as Matilda Kheng, a Chinese-Malaysian girl. Aidan Harney as Austin Williams, an American boy. Jenny as Violette Tran, a Vietnamese girl. Lenni-Kim as Frederic Patel, a French boy. Zhavia Ward as Aisha Daivari, a girl from UAE. Finn Wolfhard as Caspar Ottosen, a Canadian boy. Inaya Dalai, an Indian girl. Gaten Matarazzo as Immanuel Romano, an Italian boy. Gun as Chloe Ling, a Chinese-British girl. Albert Tsai as Chakara Pech, a Cambodian boy Lizzy Greene as Fina Heikkila, a Finnish girl. Karan Brar as Niraj Khadka, a Nepali boy Dafne Keen as Sara Martinez, a Spanish girl. TBA as Sinal Liyanage, a Sri Lankan boy. Pixie Daies as Sabine Svensson. Production Development Development started the same time The Protests was released. Jackie Chan was working on a sequel to The Protests when the entire cast agreed on it. However, he wanted to extend the cast by adding diversity to it so he decided on kids from effected countries from the coronavirus. It was hard to cast British people to play the characters so Chan agreed on Americans to play their roles. Filming started in London in 2020. Set-Up The film is set in London, England. Post-Production Like the previous installment, The Protests: Coronavirus is rated PG-13. It is also the only film in the franchise to be shown in Mainland China. Release '''Theatrical Release' * March 18 2021- Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, Mainland China * March 20 2021- Worldwide Digital Release * September 8 2021-Netflix, Download * September 18 2021-DD, Blue-Ray Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:British films Category:PG-13 Rated films